


Sweet Peach

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sooyoung enjoys watching "SweetPeach10" during her free time. It isn't until she and her best friend Jiwoo moves in that she notice that the camgirl and her best friend were the same person.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Sweet Peach

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't go back and reread this so hopefully there won't be to many mistakes.

"SweetPeach10 posted on a photo!" 

Sooyoung clicked on the Instagram notification, she watched as it the screen turned to white with the icon in the middle of the screen, before changing to a picture of a bedroom showed up. The bed was covered in a light pink blanket, with fluffy bright pink pillows. Two little teddy bears insight sitting in between the pillows. The walls also covered in pink with a few stickers and cute decoration on it. 

She looked down at the caption, "Will be streaming in a few minutes can't wait to see you guys ;)". 

Sooyoung smiled, she always enjoyed watching the mystery girl behind the camera play with herself. The sweet delicious moans that came from her lips and the sounds of how wet she is from the girl's fingers and sometimes the girl's favorite bright pink vibrator dildo thrusting in and out of her. The dildo wasn't that big which was something that always turned Sooyoung on. Seeing the girl sometimes struggle sliding the toy in and out of her, she always wondered if that's why she got a dildo that vibrant, that way she could get action with hurting herself to much. 

The girl looked extremely tight and that was one of the main things that kept Sooyoung coming back for more. She always hope the mystery cutie behind the screen never meet someone that rip that hole apart, unless it was her then she would gladly be fine with doing it. Sooyoung have always forgot to thank her best Jungeun who recommended "SweetPeach10" to her. 

Jungeun knew who was behind the camera she just never told Sooyoung who it was because she wanted to see the reaction when it happened.

Sooyoung many times had thought about hitting the girl up hoping that she would talk to her or just interact a little, but she thought about how she most likely had many trying to flirt and talk to her all the time meaning her message would probably just be pushed down from the rest of them. 

Sooyoung sighed as she stood up to go to her computer, she preferred to watch the girl through the biggest screen she could. It made everything about the girl's body stand out more, like she could see every little detail of her body. 

With her getting ready to move in a few days, Sooyoung's bed and computer were all that wasn't boxed up yet. She wasn't planning on packing up her bed, as this was still her room, she knows if she ever needs to come back her parents will let her. 

She clicked on bookmarked link on her screen, right away taking her to a familiar website she goes to often, the profile that showed up, was different than most girls on the site. Instead of seeing the girl's whole body, a very different cute cartoon like photo of a girl biting into a peach with the juice dripping onto the girls @ name "SweetPeach10". She assumed whoever drew the girl in a cartoon form knew her personally or it was her. 

After the first video she ever saw her Sooyoung went back watching all the girl's past videos and she had yet to miss one stream, so she knows she has never showed her face. Even the girl's instagram showed nothing but photos from neck down or photos that she wasn't in. 

Sooyoung clicked on the black box with a red dot in the corner signaling that streaming should start soon. Her screen went black, she clicked onto the little chat tab on the side opening it up. Unlike some Sooyoung never sent in money like some she didn't see a point. Yeah, it helps support the girl but all she gets in return is a shout out basically. She may answer questions or read the nasty comments made to her. 

Sooyoung knew she was no better than any of those in chat. Yeah, maybe she didn't tell the girl about how badly she wanted to pound her, to use her like crazy, and basically all of her fantasies. She thought about the think she wish she could do to and with the girl. 

The screen finally went away from the dark screen now show the pretty pink colored bed and wall. She noticed a change in the bed a little. The teddy bears were no longer there along with the fluffy pillows. They had been replaced with just regular flat pillows. 

The girl walked in front of the camera, all that could be seen was the girl's backside. She had on a white robe, she climbed onto the bed slowly before turning around with her front showing, for the first time it was the closed the viewers had gotten to seeing the her face. The girl had on a pretty pink and sliver glittering masquerade masks. Sooyoung leaned closer to the screen to get a good view of the beautiful girl. 

Her hair was almost pitched black with a shade of red popping out, it was down but a little curly and bangs. Her lips was covered in a pretty pink shade, Sooyoung considered them lips that she would love to kiss and see around her dick. But those would always only be fantasies. 

Sooyoung looked up to see the views count, 4514. She sighed shaking her head, the girl was truly a attention grabber and made people fall in love with her and now everyone got a closer chance to seeing her face, she was probably going to get even bigger. For just an average girl on a random site that isn’t that big. 

It looked like the girl was finally starting as she untied her robe, throwing it onto the head rest of the bed. She reached over grabbing her little famous toy, slowly giving it a long lick. Sooyoung reached into her sweatpants lightly giving herself slow pumps not trying to get overly excited already. She knew the girl loved teasing so unless she wanted to cum more than three times it was best to go slow with the girl. 

Watching the pink dildo disappear into the girl's mouth drove Sooyoung crazy and she knew it drove other did too. The gold bar signaling money had been sent to the girl was at the top of the screen and into going away, which means there were a lot. None of them were used to seeing her face, so yeah it was going to dive them insane seeing her play with the main hole they all have just finally got to see. 

Soon the girl traveled the toy down her chest, tracing around her cute little boobs. Sooyoung licked her lips, oh how she wish to be suck on those little babies. Sooyoung watched as a smile formed and finally the prettiest pussy she had every seen was in sight for all to see again. 

Sooyoung pulled her sweatpants off, leaning back into her chair. She spit in her hand before going right back to slowly working herself. The sound of the vibrato turning on could be heard, she watched as the toy disappeared inside the girl. Sooyoung hadn't noticed her pumps had started to become more aggressive, a little more work put into it than normal. 

The moans coming from the girl's lips were delightful. The camera in the room made the girl's wetness shine more on her pussy, even small sights on her thigh. It made Sooyoung mouth water all the time. She used to tell Jungeun that she bet the girl taste so well and she still bet that she does. 

The wetter she got the easier and louder the sounds of the toy trusting in and out her started getting. She laid back all that could be seen was one hand rubbing aggressively at her pussy while the other was moving the vibrating toy in and out of her. She was grinding into the toy hoping for it to go further into her. Her moans were unexplainable addicted, you hear them once you want to hear them more. 

Sooyoung went blank for a moment imagining how sexy it would be to pound the girl in the ass while making sure the toy was deep inside her pussy. Have her filled up in both holes, while putting her fingers in in the girl's mouth. Sooyoung was no longer pumping her throbbing dick but basically fucking her hands. She was lucky to be home alone because she was moaning kind of loud, not as loud as the girl on the screen but it was loud. 

"Oh my god!" Was heard loud before a massive amount of wetness shot out of the girl and covered bed. Her legs were shaking so badly, the sight pushed Sooyoung over the edge. Her own sticky mess now all over her own body and little on her desk. 

The girl laid there for a while letting viewers see her body raise up and down, her pussyhole clenching and unclenching as if it was asking for more. Sooyoung watched the girl get up walking to the cameras, she gave a quick kiss before the screen went pitch black again. 

"Fuck!" Sooyoung groaned.

•••

"No, I'm still mad you guys don't want me to move in with you. I thought we were in this together!" Jungeun said folding her arms. 

"You literally told us, that you were planning to have a whole girlfriend and wanted to move in with her around this time, not our fault you failed badly." Jiwoo rolled her eyes at her best friend. 

"I won't mention how one of you don't have a job so basically one of you living rent free." Jungeun smirked at Jiwoo taking a sip of her drink. Sooyoung eyes widen and she turned to Jiwoo. 

"Hold up! You don't have a job?!" 

Jiwoo mouth opened but closed, she didn't exactly know what to say. How does she tell her best friends that she actually does have a job but it's not exactly the most innocent job? How do she explain to them that she makes a living by showing random people her body and fucking herself to their comments? She couldn't, there was no way she could. She wasn't ashamed, she just knew how Sooyoung and Jungeun was and knew they would never let her live it down. Well, that's what she thought. 

"I-I can help, I promise I have a lot of money in my bank account." Jiwoo says playing with her fingers looking down. 

"And when you run out?" 

"I won't, I…" Jiwoo looked at Sooyoung, "Trust me, I promise I will always be able to help out." 

Sooyoung stared at Jiwoo for a while, trying to debate rather to trust her on this or not. She sighed when Jiwoo pouted at her, "Fine, but as soon as you miss two payments, your out and Jungeun is in." Jungeun laughed shaking her quickly taking a sip of her drink, "No, I couldn't live in one place with just you. Jiwoo may be hyper but she isn’t annoying." 

Before Sooyoung could say anything, a girl came to their table with their food. "I'm sorry for your wait, we ended up having to switch waitress due to an accident." Sooyoung noticed Jungeun checking out the talk dark hair girl. 

"We don't mind, she wasn't as pretty as you were." Jungeun smirked licking her lips, the girl bite down on her lips. "I will be right back with the other plate." Sooyoung and Jungeun both couldn't help but to look at the girl's ass when she walked away.

"You two are disgusting!" Jiwoo says shaking her head at her two friends. Jungeun turned to look at Jiwoo giving her an devilish smug look, "All we did was look at a girl ass Jiwoo, what's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing, but you two are always horny." Sooyoung watched how Jungeun never too her smirk off her face, it was actually interesting, seeing her like that. "Good thing we always have pretty cute cam girls to get off to, right Soo?" 

Sooyoung looked at how Jiwoo seemed to have gotten uncomfortable eight that remark. Jungeun laughed but quickly stopped when the waitress came back putting Sooyoung's food in front of her. Before walking away the girl put a piece of paper in Jungeun's pocket on her jacket. Letting her hand slide gently over her chest long enough to let her know what she was doing and wanting. She winked walking away and Jungeun smirked at Jiwoo once again. 

"Looks like my staring come in handy." Jungeun laughed pulling the paper out of her pocket seeing a name and phone number, but best of all, the girl put the time she leaves to go home. "I'm not done with you! I'll hypocritical ass later." Jungeun points at Jiwoo. 

"How am I a hypocrite for say that you are being disgusting looking at a girl's ass." Jungeun pulled her phone out unlocking it quickly, she went to a website, clicking on the profile logo and showed it too Jiwoo not allowing Sooyoung to see what she was showing. Jiwoo mouth dropped and eyes widen, "Want to talk about those comments?" Jiwoo shook her head looking down at her plate starting to eat.

Jungeun laughed putting the phone up, "Hey, I'm left out here!" Sooyoung groaned. "Good!" Jiwoo says quickly, which only made Jungeun laughed harder. 

Sooyoung looked at Jungeun then at Jiwoo but again back at Jungeun. "This is totally not fair!" 

"Eat you shrimp and shut it!" Jiwoo snapped causing Sooyoung to raise her hands in defense but made Jungeun enjoy her night even more. 

•••

Days upon days were Jiwoo and Sooyoung bringing boxes into their new house. They got Jungeun to help but she often sat back enjoying telling them what to do like it was her place. The had finally had their own rooms set up along with every other room. 

Now the two were currently unloading food and house products they just got done buying. "Did we buy to much food?" Sooyoung asked as she looked at all the bags and saw most of them were full of food than anything. 

"Probably not, we both know Jungeun is going to act like she lives here and be showing up every day until we get tired of her." Jiwoo laughed taking some of the food putting them where they belong. 

As the two kept putting up everything Sooyoung grabbed a bag that ripped at the bottom causing a lot of stuff to fall out. "Cheap ass bags, these stores get so much money and can't make or get good bags." Jiwoo laughed at Sooyoung walking over to help her pick up the stuff. 

Sooyoung noticed something with the words "Elite Nipple Pleasure" on a small round jar. She picked it up, "What the hell?" Jiwoo looked up to see what was wrong and quickly grabbed the jar out of Sooyoung's hands. "That's mine!" Sooyoung eyes widen at Jiwoo's quick react, the girl jumped up looking into other bags before pulling one more thing, “You can finish up here! Bye!" 

"Jiwoo! You can't-"

Sooyoung just sighed choosing to let the smaller girl go and just finish up doing everything. That was so she could ask about the products later.

And which she did, as soon as she was done she went to Jiwoo's room. "Hey…" She poked her head in head in, "No, I will not talk about the stuff I got." Sooyoung laughed, "Fine! At least give me warning when you are going to play with yourself so I can turn my music up as loud as I can and not hear your loud moans." 

"I can keep my moans at a low level." Jiwoo pouted crossing her arms cutely.

"Sure you can" Sooyoung smirked walking into Jiwoo's room. "Wow, it smell good in here and pretty…" She looked around seeing all the light pink stuff around the room. "And pink." 

"Well, I like pink." 

"I thought you liked the color peach?" 

Jiwoo frowned at Sooyoung, "I like the taste of peach not the color peach" Sooyoung shook her head, "I know for a fact when we were little you said you liked the color peach." 

"Never have I liked the color." 

"Yes, you did!" 

"Alright, Sooyoung whatever you say. Now can you go I need to get busy." 

Sooyoung gave Jiwoo a disgusting face, "Ew already! You can't even wait a week until we in this house?" 

"I see no better way than to love my new room than like this where I don't have to worry about my family walking in. So…" Jiwoo started pushing Sooyoug out of her room, "Go get that music as loud as you can!" Jiwoo smiled shutting the door in Sooyoung's face and locking it. 

Jiwoo turned around going to her drawer pulling out her favorite little friend, putting it in the middle of her bed. She grabbed the two other products she had recently brought and laid then next to it. She pulled out her photo, taking a photo of the bed from the front of the room. 

"Officially got a new room see you guys in a few minutes ;) with an even more surprise." 

Sooyoung felt her phone ding, looking down at it she saw the famous camgirl username she haven't watched in a week. She clicked on the notification and frown as the room looked very similar to the one she just left.

The pink bed sheet was different than the girl's usual one. It was like the one in Jiwoo's room, pink with cute little penguins on it. The pillow were the same fluffy pink but this time a gold sparkly one was in the middle of the two, just like Jiwoo's was placed. She zoomed to what was on the bed and her eyes widen. One product saying exact what she read earlier "Elite Nipple Pleasure" and the other saying "Wild Peach".

Sooyoung started to think about everything from the night at that restaurant to just a while ago in Jiwoo's room. She grabbed her phone texting Jungeun. 

"Be honest is SweetPeach10 Jiwoo?

It took a few seconds before Jungeun but when she did Sooyoung dropped her phone onto her bed. 

"Yes, have fun with that." 

Sooyoung went to grab her laptop, going to the door locking it. She had already had her music playing so she turned it down enough she was sure she could hear her roommate. She jumped on the bed, opening up her laptop going to the bookmark. 

She saw "Currently Live" on one little square, she clicked it and see saw that cute room once again. 

Jiwoo walked in front of the camera sitting on the edge of the bed. The camera was further than it used to be, so it was no more laying on the bed. She had a pretty black lace lingerie on and that beautiful masquerade mask on again. 

"I am so sorry I skipped last week, I moved in with my best friend so I was busy." Jiwoo started playing with her boobs, licking her lips at the comments. She loved reading what people thought about her or talked about what they would love to do to her. Some may be to disgusting at times but she knew that just came with she was doing. 

"I brought somethings that you guys recommended, I can't wait to use them, I hope you guys didn't let me down" 

Sooyoung smirked as a idea came to mind, she opened the comment section, clicking on the gold dollar sign. She decided to give Jiwoo around sixty dollars so she could get her attention well. 

Jiwoo saw as her screen now had a gold bar slide across the top, "SooSoo699 sent you money" Jiwoo smiled leaning to the screen to read the comment, "So, they were the one's to recommend you them. Can't wait to hear the outcome ;)" 

Jiwoo couldn't help but to turn her attention to her bedroom door then back to the screen. She didn't want to let the viewers know what she thought was going in but she didn't want to please Sooyoung that easy if it was her. 

"Maybe I shouldn't use them tonight, make you guys suffer a little. Wouldn't you guys like that?" She cutely laughed. 

Jiwoo reached for her famous little toy, she turned it on opening her legs. She knew they wanted her to strip off her clothes and give them a regular show but now she knows her best friend is possibly watching her, it gave her a little more confidence but at the same time inside she was worried.

She ran the toy down her body before putting it over her wet clothed core. She used her free hand to lightly rub one of her hard buds on her chest. She let out a tiny cute moan. 

She saw the gold bar flick to another new person, "SexyOwlBae sent you money" Jiwoo once again looked at the comment, "You cute in those little lingerie baby girl but me and So want see more. I think the rest agree!" 

That was enough for Jiwoo to know that now not only was one best friend watching her the other was too. She chuckled, "Guys, I think my best friends have found my channel." 

Sooyoung however in her room was some what mad at Jungeun but laughing too. She was mad because the girl sent in more money than her and she knew Jungeun always had a thing with trying to out do her when it came to their best friend Jiwoo. But seeing how sexy and cute Jiwoo was right now she pushed the thought out of her. 

She watched as another gold comment popped up, this time from a random person. "Get them to join? Maybe some other day. I think it's best to show them how wet I am knowing they love to watch me." 

Sooyoung eyes widen at the confidence Jiwoo was showing. The innocent girl she usually knew was no where in sight, she always heard the innocent ones were the freakiest and now she was starting to believe it. Jiwoo stood up turning around letting the viewers see her ass, she slowly pulled her panties down giving them a show. Both of her pretty little holes could be seen, Sooyoung groaned, wanting nothing more than to walk into that room right now and pound her best friend in front of 7,000 plus people. 

Sooyoung and Jungeun both started filling Jiwoo screen with their comments. Going back in forwards with what they would do to the girl, the viewers were going insane in the comments too. At both Jiwoo and her best friends mini side comments that Jiwoo stopped saying out loud and just read and replied back too. 

One comments that took Jiwoo to new edge along was Jungeun calling her a "perfect good little slut" that was followed up by Sooyoung's, "Instead of a show on the cameras maybe you would like us to invite people over and have them watch up us rip those tight holes apart up close". 

Jiwoo didn't know why her best friends' comments were having the biggest effect that any comments have ever had. This wasn't the first time she had two people talking about double teaming her, damn she even have read many in her comment section talking about gangbang her. Maybe it's because it was her friend that she admired so much and how just like them she didn't know everything about them. She knew they were innocent as she played off, but she didn't know how they were in bed, she just knew they loved sex. 

"Baby girl take that mask off already and let everyone see your beautiful face"

Jiwoo shaked her head at Sooyoung's comment smiling at it before she left the mask up. Showing her cute innocent image that only made the viewers go even more crazier. 

"We want to see that ass again!" Jungeun now commented.

"You two are so annoying!" Even with that comment though Jiwoo listened, turning around letting her ass be insight all over again. The sight of her strings of her juice dripping down could be seen so well when she leaned over to her bed. She reached back spreading her cheeks apart, "Jung is this what you wanted to see this little hole more?" Jiwoo moaned out. 

What she didn't know was both her friends were now aggressively at work at their own hard penis. Throbbing wanting to be buried into the girl. Both of them having many ideas they would have to talk to each other about to do to her. 

Jiwoo turned back around sitting down grabbing her little pink friend and taking no time shoving it inside her. She was basically riding it faster than she had ever. Jiwoo's phone went off she looked over too it and saw Sooyoung's name, she quickly answered it. 

"Yes?" She the best she could as she was basically out of breath. 

All the watches could tell that it was one of her friend's that called because her head flew back while her other hand thrust the toy in and out of her. A loud, "Yes, I am think about you guys!" Moaned out of her, Jungeun at home was hating not being able to leave, she sent a quick text to Sooyoung, "Make sure to fuck her once she is done with this shit". 

The words that pushed her to her first orgasm of the night. She laid the phone down next to her breathing heavily, what she didn't know was Sooyoung had read Jungeun's message and she was coming to Jiwoo's room. "Either turn those cameras off or we put on a show together. What ever you choose I'm fucking you and don't care." She heard.

Jiwoo weakly sat up walking over to her computer, "I hope you guys enjoyed to night, see you later." She turned everything off and made sure of it too before going to the door with shaking legs unlocking it. She dropped on her bed looking at the products she never got to use. 

"Damn, Jungeun and Sooyoung!" She groaned. 

"Aw, we didn't even do anything." Sooyoung said walking in smirking, she checked Jiwoo out. "Can't believe the girl I been fantasizing and jerking off to this whole time was my best friend." The laughed that came from Sooyoung drove Jiwoo crazy she just knee the taller one was about to have a field day with her body and she was ready for it. 

"I don't know where to start, I know all your kinks now. I could do all of them tonight, maybe go on until Jungeun get's here tomorrow and help me with getting more done..." Jiwoo felt Sooyoung's soft hands slide up and down the bottom of her legs, "Maybe fuck you to sleep, fuck you in your sleep, and fuck you awake. I could go all night and day, we both know you wouldn't make it past two rounds." 

Jiwoo opened her legs wanting Sooyoung to do something, she let out a hiss in seconds though, from a slap on her inner thigh. She sat up looking at Sooyoung who was smirking looking at her so hungry. "What the hell was that about?" 

"You ain't saying a word to me princess and for so long I wished I could fuck you, I actually could. I don't want you silent, I want you to go back to the way you were moments ago. Opening those little cheeks talking all dirty." 

Jiwoo grabbed Sooyoung shorts pulling her towards her, she pushed them down for the first time seeing how big her friend was. Sooyoung softly patted Jiwoo head, "Have you ever sucked a real cock baby?" Jiwoo looked up at her so innocently, shaking her head. Sooyoung leaned down delivering a small little kiss to Jiwoo's nose, "I want you to try and to get me as far as you can, okay?" Jiwoo once again only responded with her head. 

"I like words, princess." 

"Okay Sooyoung!" Jiwoo said. 

"Good girl." Sooyoung patted Jiwoo's cheek and next thing she felt was Jiwoo kiss the tip going all the way down to Sooyoung's balls before licking one long strip all the way up. When she got back to the tip she opened her mouth and took Sooyoung in. Both of them letting our such lewdful moans coming out of the both of them. Sooyoung was used to mess blowjobs, so having a girl give her such a slow blowjob not going fast but enjoying her cock was something she couldn't control her moans from. 

She laid her hand on top of Jiwoo's head basically massaging her head with her the tip of fingers. "You are doing so good Jiwoo" Jiwoo hummed and that didn't help Sooyoung even more. Jiwoo reached back looking for the long bottle, when she felt it she pulled away with a loud pop. Jiwoo unscrewed the cap, "What's that?" 

Jiwoo smiled, "Flavored lube, it supposed to taste like a peach" Sooyoung watched as Jiwoo poured a little into her hand before rubbing it up and down Sooyoung's cock. There was a little tingle from in liquid, but when Jiwoo's mouth went back to work moaning and humming at the now amazing taste Sooyoung could no longer handle it, louds of her warm thick semen shot to the back of Jiwoo's throat. 

Jiwoo coughed pulling from away from Sooyoung's still dripping cock. "Couldn't give me a warning?" Sooyoung rolled her eyes pushing the girl down onto the bed. 

Sooyoung grabbed the bottle of lube rubbing more onto her cock, before lightly tracing around Jiwoo's entrance with the tip. Sooyoung gave Jiwoo no time before slamming into her, causing the loudest moan Jiwoo had ever given out. "Fuck, you are so tight. You should have left that camera on baby, let everyone see how well you fit around me..." Jiwoo legs wrapped around Sooyoung, wanting to feel her as deep as she could but also be as close as she could to her. 

The room started to get filled of the sound of skin slapping and so many different sounds of moans coming from the two. Sooyoung felt Jiwoo's pussy clamp onto her tightly, which only caused her to get a little more aggressive. "Fuck!" was all Jiwoo could say as her back came of the bed for a few seconds and legs shaked all due to the intense orgasm she had ever had. The whole thing helped Sooyoung also reach her orgasm, which was for sure the best one she had ever had. 

Sooyoung laid onto Jiwoo, not pulling out. Instead pulling the girl's leg around her once again, wrapping her arms around her only to flip then around. Jiwoo let out a little groan still not over what just happened, "You are not resting anytime soon baby girl, get to work, I want to see you ride me like a good little slut.". 

Jiwoo knew she was in for a long night and possible a long few days.


End file.
